Ship Achievements
Ship Achievements are ship specific achievements always used to unlock a new ship layout. A user must unlock 2/3 ship achievements to unlock the new ship layout. Ship Achievements are always ship specific; for example, a ship achievement for the Kestrel Cruiser cannot be unlocked using the Zoltan Cruiser. Ship Achievements do not necessarily follow a order of progression and are different for every ship. Kestrel Cruiser The ship achievements for the Kestrel Cruiser are: *'The United Federation: Have six unique aliens on the Kestrel Cruiser simultaneously.' Humans count as "aliens" for this achivement. *'Full Arsenal: Have every system and subsystem installed on the Kestrel Cruiser at one time.' *'Tough Little Ship: As the Kestrel Cruiser, repair back to full health when it only has 1 HP (Hull Points) remaining.' Stealth Cruiser The ship acheivements for the Stealth Cruiser are: *Bird of Prey - Destroy a ship at full health during a single cloak in the Stealth Cruiser. *Phase Shift - In the Stealth Cruiser, avoid 9 points of damage during a single cloak. *Tactical Approach - In the Stealth Cruiser, get to sector 8 without jumping to a beacon with an environmental danger. Engi Cruiser The ship achievements for the Engi Cruiser are: *Robotic Warfare - With the Engi Cruiser, have 3 drones functioning at the same time. *I hardly lifted a finger - With the Engi Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship using only drones (no weapons). *The guns... They've stopped - Have 4 enemy systems or subsystems ioned at the same time while using the Engi Cruiser. Federation Cruiser The ship achievements for the Federation Crusier are: *Master of Patience - Use only the Artilery Beam to destroy an enemy ship while taking no hull damage. *Diplomatic Immunity - While using the Federation Crusier, use your crew in four special blue events by sector 5. *Artillery Mastery - Get to section 5 with the Federation Crusier without upgrading your weapons system. Slug Cruiser The ship acheivements for the Slug Cruiser are: *We're in position! - While using the Slug Cruiser, have vision of every room of the enemy ship without functioning sensors. *Home Sweet Home - Jump to 30 nebula locations before sector 8. *Disintigration Ray - While using the slug Cruiser, kill 3 enemy crew members with one shot from the Anti-Bio Beam. Rock Crusier The ship achievements for the Rock crusier are: *Is it warm in here? - Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship while using the Rock Cruiser. *Defense Drones Don't Do D'anything! - while using the Rock Crusier, destroy an enemy ship which has a defense drone deployed using only missiles. *Ancestry - Find the secret sector with the Rock Crusier. Zoltan Cruiser The ship achievements for the Zoltan Cruiser are: *Shields Holding - Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan Shield. *Givin' her all she's got Captain! - With the Zoltan Cruiser, have 29 power in systems at the same time. *Manpower - Get to sector 5 without upgrading your reactor in the Zoltan Cruiser. Crystalline Cruiser The ship achievements for the Crystalline Cruiser are: *Sweet Revenge - Destroy an enemy ship with a shard from the Crystal Vengance augment (unique to the Crystal Crusier). *No Escape - While using the Crystal Crusier trap 4 enemy crew inside a single room using the crystal being power or Lockdown Bomb. *Clash of the Titans - Destroy 15 Rock ships (pirates count) using the Crystal Crusier.